A Better Future
by silvermoon8705
Summary: 10-year old Chris still clings to his future self, but if he knows it or not is a question not fast enough answered...The sisters' plan is well on its way and Chris dreams of a better time.
1. Default Chapter

**A Flash forward...  
  
**_**The Halliwell Manor, ten years into the future...  
  
**_10-year old Chris ran to the door as his mother came in holding groceries. He enthusiastically TKed the groceries out of her hands, taking advantage of his power.  
  
"Christopher, that wasn't necessary..."  
  
"But it was cool wasn't it? And it wasn't personal gain either; it took the burden off you, right?"  
  
"Right." Piper relented, for the moment reassured his morals were in the right place. Hopefully he was rubbing off on Wyatt.  
  
When his mother was out of sight, Chris smiled mischievously heading to the door still left ajar. He looked up, thought for a second, and expertly flicked his hand to close the door.  
  
After all, he had done it before. 


	2. Fortune Unseen

**Things are starting to happen, the present is colliding headlong with the ever-approaching future and not to mention the past can not stop preventing the inevitable...**

**Where there's a little Chris, there's a big Chris not far behind ;-)**

**Slightly longer chapter and maybe Ch. 3 will be up sooner!**

**Ambiguity sucks, but just go with it, the point's revealed in the end**

Note: Does any of this make sense? Thought so. Just read. And thanks for the reviews...they motivated me...really they did!

**Chapter 2  
**  
"You are known to me,"  
  
"But I never came here before today, what do you mean?"  
  
"If your name is Chris Halliwell, I know I am very not mistaken,"  
  
"Of what? How do you know me and why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"You will not be the person I had chanced to meet many years past, but I believe there is an echo. Quiet, yet still there."  
  
"Am I supposed understand what you're saying at all? I'm only 10 years old and I'm not that interested in my future anyway at the moment, so..."  
  
"If you can not maintain the mission's thus far adequate progress, a fulfilled life will elude you, and history will most likely repeat itself."  
  
"I don't get it,"  
  
"Death will become of you."  
  
Chris took a sharp breath and quickly rose from his chair and backed away from the fortune teller, not ready to take in his possible foretold fate and not to mention he could barely comprehend the enormity of the mission she was alluding to.  
  
"I'm...uh leaving now...bye then," He said in a rush.  
  
As he was about to leave, an out-of-place monkey crash-landed on his face and bothered his eyes.  
  
"The monkey! Watch out! No, no, no, this is not right, not right at all," The fortune teller shook her head, disappointed in herself for not foreseeing this event sooner.  
  
For the Crone had struck.


	3. Almost

_Thanks for the reviews! I'll probably have this story completed in about a week or so... _

_Enjoy..._

**Chapter 3, Almost...**  
  
**"What was with that monkey?" asked Chris, staring after the monkey as it went out of sight.  
  
The fortune teller made him face her and concernedly looked for anything suspicious around the eyes.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Chris swiped her hand away from his face and glared at her, distrust plainly evident in his expression.  
  
"You know something, don't you? Tell me!" He demanded.  
  
"I...I had no idea...seriously."  
  
"Then how did you know the monkey was trouble before it even attacked? Don't you dare lie to me!"  
  
She stepped back, surprised by venom in his voice.  
  
"It was the Crone...your family should know about it. The monkey...he takes senses,"  
  
"How would you know anything about my family?"  
  
She muttered, "I can't tell you that."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing...just go. Remember what I told you."  
  
Chris just looked suspiciously at her, wondering what her role was in the 'monkey incident'. But the Crone and the monkey seemed very familiar from a story his aunt told him a while back. He remembered finding the whole thing kind of funny...probably because she had taken the liberty to act out the times when each of them was trying to handle the loss of a sense. And then the moral of the story was...be wary of evil monkeys...Wyatt laughed himself to death then and Chris remembered asking her if she was actually serious about the moral. Evil monkeys? The insanity of his family. The whole family needed to see the nut doctor.  
  
Anyway, Chris orbed out after finding a deserted enough area to do so.**

**...................................................................................................................****  
  
"D a m n. Missed him." The Crone complained as she watched his orbs depart into the afternoon sky.  
  
She looked to check that the bag of memory dust was safe inside her cloak.**

**...................................................................................................................  
  
Chris orbed into the attic just as a demon attack was underway. It took him only a second to readjust before he found Wyatt fending off two demons at once. The other three demons were quickly gaining the advantage over Phoebe (who was the only sister there and still hadn't gotten back her empathy & levitation, only premonitions) who could only do so much with her fighting skills.  
  
Wyatt sensed Chris nearby and ordered him urgently for a freeze frame as he knew his aunt wouldn't last very long.  
  
Chris did so with a quick flick of his hands.  
  
All the demons instantly froze and Wyatt & Phoebe smiled gratefully at Chris.  
  
"What would we do without you?!" Phoebe praised him and kissed his face all over.  
  
"Ah aunt Phoebe!" He hated when she did that. There was always lipstick residue leftover.  
  
"Thanks little brother. Lucky you were here." Wyatt thanked in a more normal manner.  
  
"I think something's wrong with me..." Chris started slowly.  
****...................................................................................................................**

**The Crone looked to check that the bag of memory dust was safe inside her cloak.  
  
She looked up at the Halliwell Manor and sighed, "Finally." **


	4. Alone

_Read and Review, thanks!_

_Thank you's to..._

_Pink-Charmed-One, buffspike, OrbingPunk, Nautica7mk, Willows2, Cat, winter blaze, Marysmary, M J Rosemary, & lil-whitelighter111488_

_It's great to know people are coming back to this story...I really appreciate the comments._

**Chapter 5** Alone  
  
**"What's wrong honey?" Phoebe asked. She went over to him and checked his forehead for a high temperature.  
  
Chris mildly glared at her actions and replied, "Do you know of the Crone?"  
  
Phoebe stared at him in shock. How would he find out about her?  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I think something's wrong with me, that's why. Wasn't she behind the monkey debacle? (Phoebe nodded) Well, history's kind of repeated itself. On me."  
  
"But how? We took out the Crone. She shouldn't be coming back. And she sure as hell shouldn't be messing with us again..."  
  
"She must be pretty determined...to come back from a vanquish."  
  
Wyatt watched the proceedings, but when he heard an odd noise, he slipped out silently to investigate. Phoebe noticed and found this suspicious behavior--just judging on sight--to be very disquieting...especially with the knowledge of evil Wyatt.  
  
Chris almost walked into an empty cardboard box finding everything to be extremely blurry. It blended with the floor somehow. He rubbed his eyes slowly, but when his vision wasn't improving, he became frantic. He barely could see. What the hell?  
  
"Aunt Phoebe?? Aunt Phoebe????" He asked repeatedly...he had hardly enough vision to distinguish her from the other objects in the attic. His eyes were becoming useless fast.  
  
"I'm here Chris...what's the trouble?"  
  
"I can't see. I...um...think I'm blind. Where are you?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
Chris tried to follow her voice, but all that went out the window when he heard and felt the quick rush of wind coming at him.  
  
Where did that come from? He thought anxiously. Before he could figure out what was going on, he became aware of the cold sharp metal piercing his gut. He was bleeding. Oh god...he was bleeding. He was going to die...he felt it too much.**

**

* * *

**

"Why are you following me?" Wyatt whispered slightly accusatory. He was trying to concentrate on the source of the noise.  
  
"Curious, I guess. Whatcha looking for anyway?" Phoebe asked warily.  
  
"No!!! It's gone...which means...Aunt Phoebe, is Chris alone?" Wyatt turned sharply to face Phoebe, urgently waiting for confirmation.  
  
"In the literal sense or figurative?"  
  
"Literal. I'm serious!"  
  
"Then yes. Very..." She cut herself off when Wyatt hurriedly orbed out.  
  
"And I have to walk...as always"  
  
She really hoped Wyatt was just being overly concerned because she kind of felt dumb to leave Chris alone...when there was a chance he was in danger in one way or another.

* * *

"Wyatt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chris screamed in great pain. It hurt too much. He had to have sensed his pain. He would be here. Wyatt would heal him...everything was going to be fine. Fine...  
  
"Don't bother calling honey. I came prepared. Like hell I'll lose all over again!!!" The Crone informed him.  
  
She watched him struggle with the pain and almost turned sympathetic for his suffering. She almost wished she hadn't done it to such a young child.  
  
She knelt down beside him and gently stroked his hair in a small gesture of comfort.  
  
"I had to do this, you know."  
  
"I can't see..." And he angrily shoved her hand away. He may have been blind, but he was not about to be taken advantage of.

_TBC..._


	5. There's something about him

So sorry for the typo last chapter...this is Ch. 5, I must have been half-asleep or something. Anyway, this is a long update, a good one too...as a big THANK YOU for all the reviews I received for this story, thanks for making it my most read story! I appreciate it a lot and believe me it really motivated me to continue. And hopefully I'll update sooner this time around...

* * *

**Chapter 5** _There's something about him..._

"I can't get through! I think we need to call..." Wyatt turned to Phoebe who knew immediately what he wanted and called Leo before he could even finish.  
  
He orbed in with Piper. Before Phoebe could slyly ask why they had come together and looked like they had just barely survived an 'earthquake', Leo asked what the problem was.  
  
Wyatt responded in a panicked tone, "Chris is trapped in the attic. I think a demon or something got him...and I can't orb in!!!"  
  
"What do you mean trapped? Can't he orb out?" Piper wondered, becoming more worried after seeing Wyatt so distraught. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
"It's probably a two-way block; no one can orb in or out, right Wyatt?"  
  
Wyatt nodded miserably.  
  
"I'll take care of this! They'll be sorry they EVEN touched a hair on one of my sons' heads once I get through with them!" Piper ranted and began to blast her way through the invisible (() barrier.  
  
"What is she doing...?" Wyatt asked, thoroughly confused why she would do that as it was obvious that the barrier was impervious to magic coming in.  
  
"Firestarter repeat?" Phoebe figured it out. Piper was trying to take full advantage of the idea that their emotions were tied to their powers.  
  
"Obviously," She answered with a trademark eye roll.  
  
Leo just smiled.  
  
Piper continued to work her distress and anger into breaking the barrier.

* * *

"I know you have to be vanquished so I can see again. And my family won't sit idly and let you have your way...even if you have somehow managed to come back from HELL!"  
  
"Demonic Wasteland, dear. But I have all intentions of winning this time around."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about—"  
  
The Crone chuckled lightly at the threat from the 10-year old sitting on the attic floor in front of her, incapable of significant movement, and unable to see.  
  
"A small child like you...threaten me? The thought!" She remarked, incredulous.  
  
Chris glared at where he sensed the Crone to be (he'd been sharpening his whitelighter senses to make up for his loss of sight, he hoped it would be enough).  
  
"Appearances can be deceiving." He pointedly told her.  
  
The Crone knew something was up with him that she apparently had no clue about. She grabbed both his arms and shook him roughly demanding, "What is it? What are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing I care to tell you..." He replied smartly.  
  
"TELL ME NOW!" She screamed fiercely and threw him a few feet away. She did not like to be kept in the dark... well, figuratively anyway.  
  
The throw resulted in further irritating Chris's gut wound and he gritted his teeth trying to keep from crying out in pain. He covered his wound and felt warm blood on his hand. He suddenly felt very cold. The more blood he lost, the shorter time he had left to wait it out.  
  
If only Wyatt or someone could come in time. "Halliwells always look after their own." He remembered Wyatt telling him after a particular demon attack. Chris was too young at the time to efficiently defend himself and Wyatt had protected him from a demon that was about to throw a high volt energy ball at him. Thankfully, with Wyatt's quick thinking, his deflection shield came up just in time. "Ow. That hurt." Chris managed to comment with the right amount of sarcasm to make her mad, but not psycho-mad.  
  
"Of course it did. But you still haven't told me whatever you MUST tell me. I may have patience, but don't test me."  
  
"Where are you?" He inquired innocently.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can freeze you. You really are starting to get on my nerves."  
  
"What???!!!" She exclaimed.  
  
"You're not being very original with your threats. If you were, maybe then I'll consider telling you whatever I _must_ tell you." He intoned with much sarcasm and mockery.  
  
"That's it! Obviously, I am not good enough for you. I'll just let them in then, shall I?"  
  
"Oooo, you mean your evil demonic minions sent to do your bidding and then, if they fail, they get all fired and vanquished? 'Cause, you know, that would be cool. And then also, I know you'll fail."  
  
The Crone just glared intensely at him, but then realized that he couldn't see her, and just fumed for a minute.  
  
"Your family..." She informed him.  
  
"That would be cool too. Go ahead then." He waved his hand off at her as if she were a servant being told an order from her master.  
  
Once the barrier was down, the Crone had a feeling that they had been working on weakening it because it seemed unexpectedly easier to remove it.  
  
Piper almost fell forward as she was right at the barrier when it fell.  
  
"Chris!!!!" Wyatt yelled, seeing him first and was about to rush over to him when Phoebe shot out her hand and kept him at her side.  
  
"You again. What...being vanquished not good enough for you?" Piper snapped at her furiously.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." The Crone muttered under her breath when she thought of what she had to go through to win...powerful twice-blessed annoyingly intuitive babies and their too-smart-for-their-own-good little brothers...  
  
With no direct reply to her inquiry, Piper threw up her hands, poised to strike, but Leo quietly reminded her that they had to approach the situation cautiously. The Crone knew what she was doing; she had come back from the fires of hell after all.  
  
Chris looked up (when he heard the familiar voices), a brief look of relief gave way to one of grimace when he felt his injury starting to get undeniably worse.  
  
The Crone smiled as she went over and teasingly comforted him much to Piper's outrage. But Chris felt her touching him and angrily grabbed her hand and shoved it away from him. He quickly crawled over to a corner and pulling his knees up to his face, he continued to rock back and forth in an effort to keep the pain from troubling him further.  
  
"I have to heal him dad, why are we waiting?" Wyatt wondered impatiently.  
  
"If it was that easy, but alas, I made sure his life was in my hands only and not someone else's. Healing is useless now." She explained with a smirk on her face.  
  
"You're killing my BROTHER!" Wyatt accused harshly.  
  
"Wyatt nooo!!!!!!" Phoebe warned trying to pull him back.  
  
Wyatt disregarded her warning and hastily formed a ball of light in his right hand and hurled it at the Crone. She, anticipating his rashness, redirected his attack toward Chris who was hit with the full blast of it.  
  
"Okay. That was beyond hurt." Chris reacted, trying to make light of a situation that didn't bode well for him.  
  
"Look who's doing the killing now..." The Crone smugly noted.  
  
"Mom! Freeze her...do something!" Wyatt ordered her in his desperation.  
  
"It's too late..." Phoebe whispered to herself and watched sadly as Piper tried to do so, but the Crone had already joined the group of demons who could work themselves out of her freezes.  
  
"And you can't blow me up because, of course, I can't allow that." She established.  
  
"Wyatt, go to Chris," Phoebe whispered softly into his ear.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it. Please." She implored.  
  
While Wyatt sneaked over to Chris, Phoebe nudged Piper, who in turn, caught Leo's attention and once they saw what Phoebe wanted to do, they quickly got going on a distraction before the Crone could notice she was being duped.  
  
Phoebe expertly kicked her in the stomach forcing the Crone to clutch her stomach in an attempt to relieve the sudden sharp pain that it had created.  
  
Then Piper repeatedly flicked her hands to aggravate the Crone who had to persistently work her way out of a frozen state.  
  
Wyatt lightly touched Chris's shoulder and asked if he was okay.  
  
"I want to see." He replied simply. Enough was enough.  
  
Wyatt sat beside Chris, looking over at him, with extreme worry on his face. "Halliwells always look after their own," he thought to himself, little comforted by those words.  
  
The Crone smiled wickedly as she reached into her cloak to get the memory dust and discreetly hid it behind her.  
  
"Good-bye." She said and threw the bag load of memory dust on Leo, Piper, and Phoebe.  
  
Before Wyatt could fully comprehend what was going on and react, the Crone grabbed him and Chris and shimmered out of the attic.

TBC


	6. Hello from Yesterday

Thanks so much for all the reviews! They helped A LOT! Please continue, okay?

I have more already written out...just need to type it up, so reviews will definitely motivate me to do so faster! :-)

**Chapter 6: Hello from Yesterday**

The three left behind in the attic blinked their eyes to get rid of the dust that was still floating around. Piper waved her hand in an exasperated manner and commented, "Where did all this dust come from?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I'll go check with Elders. See what they have to say."  
  
Phoebe looked after Leo as he orbed off, a thoughtful expression crossing her face.  
  
Piper saw Phoebe's look and said, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know. Uh...I have to go..." Phoebe answered, and made an abrupt exit.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Piper remarked to the empty attic.

* * *

"Don't even think about it," The Crone as she saw Wyatt about to heal Chris, "It won't work still." She explained with a smirk on her face.  
  
"You're abominable, you know that?" Wyatt shot back, settling back to his previous spot, next to his hardly responsive brother.  
  
"Yes, yes, but that is another matter altogether. You're curious, aren't you?" She probed carefully.  
  
"If I weren't, the world would be pretty boring." He replied, matter-of- factly.  
  
"Do you want your brother dead?"  
  
Wyatt glared viciously at her, for her to think he would actually WANT something so inconceivable as that to happen!  
  
"What's your point." He stated.  
  
"Ah, but I've seen a time where that would not be so..."  
  
"You've seen a time where I would want my brother to die? Get a life, Crone."  
  
"In cold blood, yes. But now, can you bear to see him be taken by Death?"  
  
"You grieve, and then you move on. If it's his time, then I'll let it, but I'm pretty sure he has years ahead of him!" He yelled forcefully, standing up and facing the Crone.  
  
"I saw you when you were a baby. And you, yes, were already on your way to greatness. But to which side, only you can decide."  
  
"Bite me!" Wyatt retorted, blindly disregarding her last statement.  
  
He again threw a ball of light at the Crone, but she, as before, stopped it and sent it Chris's way. He was hit so hard that he couldn't help crying out deliriously, "Mommy!!!" And then after a short whimper, he fell silent.  
  
"See, now he doesn't call for you anymore. What do you say now?"  
  
"You listen to me Crone and you better listen good...I love my brother and NOTHING will stop that from being true!" Wyatt stood his ground and stared with such conviction in his eyes, that the Crone was almost stunned.

* * *

Phoebe paced back and forth in her room, extremely uncertain of what her mind was telling her. Her premonitions were never this strong, never this adamant at screaming out to her...that she could definitely feel a major migraine coming on. The premonitions were pulling her in, willing her to be part of something...of what she was too afraid to find out.  
  
The ground seemed to shake underneath her as she felt an invisible force pull her in...into her premonitions.  
  
She was abruptly placed into her own premonitions and quickly hid herself behind a nearby doorway looking with great interest and curiosity at the scene before under the main hall chandelier. The chandelier was glowing... What was happening? She wondered.  
  
As the chandelier pulsates with a triumphant light, a dark-haired, brown-eyed woman asked, bewildered, "Okay, what was that?"  
  
Leo responded knowingly, he knew something like this was going to happen, "I think that means you're supposed to be her."  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige _(Phoebe still didn't know what her name was though)_ took this fact in; the Charmed Ones were not done yet.  
  
_Future Phoebe gasped almost audibly at what she was seeing before her...that person...she was the key. She was the key to the resurrection of the Charmed Ones! Prue's death was not the end after all. Phoebe smiled at the thought. She loved being a witch, she couldn't bear to think of the day when that would all go away...  
_  
The front doors blasted open and a ferocious tornado swooped in to completely wreck the moment of sheer awe...and knocked the sisters down. The wind shrieked, then stopped, bringing in the imposing form of Shax, an agent of the Source.  
  
_"Omigawd! What's going to happen?!!" Phoebe demanded. But there was no answer for her as she was pulled into another premonition.  
_  
This time she was in a calmer situation watching the same new person, but now with red hair, apologizing for going off on her own to solve a demonic problem.  
  
_"She's Prue-reincarnated!" Phoebe thought amusedly. "She'd definitely do that."  
  
_Piper waved her apology aside: Oh, don't be sorry, Paige. You were brave, and you inspired me to fight and you made the world a safer place for our baby. _"Piper's a mommy! I knew it would happen! I bet she'll do great." Phoebe thought, happy for Piper._ Which is why I would like to give the baby the middle name of Matthew in honor of his super-protective Aunt Paige.  
  
_"Oh! Her name's Paige...here's for the P's!"  
  
_ Phoebe put in: I think that's a great idea.

Piper looked to Leo for approval: What do you think?

Leo said simply: Yeah.

Paige, who looked extremely touched by this honor gives a meaningful,  
"Thanks,"  
  
Piper continued: And I also have an idea for his first name. Wyatt,  
in honor of his very protective daddy.  
  
Leo smiled, thrilled: Really? It doesn't start with a "P."  
  
Piper answered unconcernedly, with a small smirk on her face: Eh, so  
we break the tradition.  
  
_"Leave it to Piper!" Phoebe remarked before she was immediately pulled  
in into yet another premonition.  
_  
She was at P3. She saw herself, Piper, and Paige sitting at the bar,  
talking. She saw herself get up, pointedly ignoring Piper's call to  
come back, and before she quickly followed, she caught a quick glimpse  
of Piper looking back to Paige who shrugged off Piper's momentary  
annoyance.  
  
She followed herself to apparently Piper's back office and rushed in  
before her past self closed the door (even though there was no place  
to hide, Phoebe had already realized she would not be seen). There  
was some guy in the room. She deduced that her other self must have  
been following him.  
  
Phoebe got the mystery guy's attention who Future Phoebe momentarily  
noticed how not unattractive he looked.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He answered unenthusiastically, "Hey...you come over to kick me out?"  
  
Phoebe responded seriously, "No, I came over to ask you a question."  
  
He nonchalantly asked, "What?"  
  
"I need you to be honest with me, Chris. No running away, just the  
truth, okay?"  
  
_ "__My god! Will I just ask already?!" Future Phoebe cried impatiently._

The guy seemed to be uneasy, but then answered uncertainly, "Okay..."  
  
Phoebe looks at him, not backing away, and after an agonizing beat of  
silence, she asks, "Are you Wyatt's little brother?"  
  
The guy holds a straight face for a moment...apparently reluctant to  
answer, but he had to say something...  
  
_Future Phoebe just could not take the waiting!_  
  
"Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time."  
  
_"Wait, so Piper and Leo really get divorced? If I get burned at the  
stake in the future..." She mutters and then as she begins  
to comprehend something, she inexplicably becomes dizzy.  
_  
Before she could say, "What the...?", she ends up back in her room.  
  
"Whoa, head rush! Okay, who the hell was that Chris guy and did all that  
already happen or is it going to happen?"  
  
"I could answer that for you, if you'll let me..."  
  
Phoebe looked to where the voice was coming from and saw the same guy  
she saw just a minute ago, staring back at her with a cocky smirk on  
his face.  
  
"I don't know where the hell you came from, but whatever, do tell!"  
  
And he did.

**_TBC...Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	7. Author's Note for Chapter 6

**Author's Note for Chapter 6:  
  
For those who are confused:  
**  
It's the memory dust!!! It erased their memories from Prue's death up until well, when the story's taking place. Paige is not present there because she's out at the moment and since they all don't know the Charmed Ones have been reconstituted, they don't think of looking for her or anything. Below is some more explanation I typed up for a board I post this story on also.  
  
_I really tried to make it less confusing! Anyway all the italics are Phoebe's thoughts...she's watching these events happen. Basically, her premonitions were so strong that they pulled her in and tried to inform her of what she didn't know... a cliff-notes version if you will. Okay, this is ALL BECAUSE OF THE MEMORY DUST...I should have clarified how much it had made Leo, Piper, and Phoebe forget...they all don't know anything past Prue's death...so to them there is no Paige and they don't know that the Charmed Ones have actually been reconstituted.  
  
But, I used Phoebe's useful premonition power to aid her, and in extent, Leo & Piper, to fill in the cracks. I put Chris in to give a more detailed story. But, it'll stop being confusing soon because I plan on restoring their memory! They just don't really know their memory does need restoring!  
  
And Phoebe's question at the end...she was just wondering if her premonition was showing what had already happened or what was going to happen. I tried to show the premonitions as vague in answering that question, so Phoebe's not sure about that.  
  
Sorry if the italics seem to cut in to when a person's talking, etc., but in some places, I felt Phoebe's comments were necessary!  
  
I hope I helped! It's not my fault...the Crone was the one who actually memory-dusted them!!! Blame her!  
  
The premonitions were scenes from these episodes:  
  
**Charmed Again! Season 4 Premiere** (The Charmed Ones are reconstituted with the arrival of half-sister Paige)  
  
**Baby's First Demon Season 5** (Wyatt gets his name! end of eppy sorta...)  
  
**Legend of Sleepy Halliwell Season 6** (Phoebe finally gets a legit, straight answer about Chris's identity)_

I think this all helped, right? Okay, next chapter coming soon!!!


	8. Like Melinda

Here you go...long update, but no confusing flashbacks...in fact, Piper, Leo, and Phoebe all get their memories back from after Prue's death! Please, please, please review...though you all have done so well with that already!!!

**Chapter 7: Like Melinda  
**  
A pillar of orbs appeared in the attic before Piper, who tapped her foot impatiently, having done nothing productive for the past half hour, except wondering why the BoS was color-coded. Did any of them do that? Not that she knew of. And Prue, the most likely to do something of the sort, was dead. She sighed slowly. She missed her terribly.  
  
"Well, what did you find out, Leo?" She wanted to know as soon as he was before her.  
  
Leo had a dazed and utterly bewildered look on his face, and couldn't answer her immediately.  
  
"Leo? What's going on?" Piper wondered. She went to him and touched his arm, bringing him back to earth.  
  
"Well, besides the fact I'm an Elder now, not much." He responded slowly, still in a sort of a dazed manner. He carefully went over to the couch and sat down, trying to believe that fact.  
  
"Honey, what do you mean? You're only a whitelighter, aren't you?" She tried to clarify and went over to couch, sitting next to him, confusion starting to settle in.  
  
"Apparently not..." He muttered.  
  
"What happened, after they told you?"  
  
"I immediately orbed back down here. I think something's up with them."  
  
"Uh, Leo, I think something's up with us..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Piper went over to the Book and held it up for him to see, "I've just noticed...the triquetra symbol is intact. Why would the Book of Shadows still be functioning when Prue has died?"  
  
Leo thought for a second and realization of something dawned on his face, "I think the Charmed Ones have already been reconstituted..."  
  
"But how...?" Piper wondered at a loss.  
  
"Because when I told the Elders about the situation, they looked at me funny and before I could ask them why they were doing that, one put in, 'Leo, you do know you're an Elder?' And that's when I orbed out."  
  
"Uh, Leo, I think they, for once, could have told you something useful. Maybe you should..." She was unable to continue because Phoebe had rushed in, in a 'ready for action' mode.  
  
"Demon incoming!"  
  
"What?!" Piper exclaimed incredulously, "Where was this coming from?" She thought.  
  
"What I said...demon...saw it in a premonition of course. Okay, now Piper you freeze, I kick, got that?" Phoebe instructed, looking oddly giddy.  
  
"Hey! What do I do?" Leo brought up, slightly hurt at being ignored.  
  
Phoebe looked at him, puzzled and suggested casually, "Do what you always do..."  
  
Leo 'hmphed' for a second before he relented and stood back, watching. He kept musing how much more worthwhile it would be to actually be part of the action. Why did whitelighters just have to be pacifists?  
  
Phoebe looked on with a deceptively straight face as the sight of orbs overtook their sight.  
  
Piper, seeing the orbs, immediately pointed out...annoyed and frustrated at not being in the know, "Phoebe! That's a whitelighter, not a demon!!!"  
  
"Evil whitelighter?" Phoebe tried to suggest, but Piper glared at her, refusing to do anything before she got a straight answer.  
  
Phoebe composed herself and prompted, "Well then, if it is a whitelighter, why don't you try freezing it, Piper? I mean, after all they are not immune to it. Go ahead..."  
  
Piper looked at her for a second, curiosity peaked, "Okay then,"  
  
"Guys...what is going on?" Paige asked slowly, confused. She had been hearing the conversation with growing alarm.  
  
Piper flicked her hands at Paige. She stared in shock though when she didn't freeze.  
  
"Meet your half-sister, Piper! Paige..." Phoebe announced. Leo had a feeling this was a setup, but he could not believe how she could be a whitelighter too...the Charmed Ones were only witches after all.  
  
Phoebe continued, "Yeah, she's half-witch, half-whitelighter. Mom had an affair with her whitelighter, you know, Sam? (Piper and Leo were suspended in disbelief) and since whitelighters shouldn't get involved with their charges (Phoebe winked at Piper and Leo)...they left her at a church and she was adopted! And after Prue died, she was apparently compelled to come to her funeral and the rest is well, history!"  
  
Paige tapped her foot impatiently, wondering why the hell Phoebe was telling the others her life story.  
  
"Have you lost your minds?" She demanded.  
  
"No, just our memories. But I'm good...premonitions...you know. Anyway, look up the..."  
  
"Memory Restoration spell? On it." Paige finished, knowing what to do already.  
  
"So she's the one that color-coded the BoS?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yup. One time you guys were competing with each other for the position of lead witch. Chris said it was really funny, well, how you told it to him."  
  
"Phoebe...who's Chris????????" Piper said slowly, again she felt lost.  
  
Phoebe let out a small "Oh! I wasn't supposed to..." and covered her mouth with her hand to no avail. It was too late. She had to explain.  
  
Fortunately, Paige took the opportunity to do so. Without looking up from the book, she nonchalantly informed Leo and Piper that, "Chris is your son from the future. Your second son. Wyatt's your first and apparently he is evil in the future, so as a result, Chris, at the age of 22, came back to the past to prevent that from happening. Family was important to him. Enough to risk his own existence apparently. He made Leo an Elder, essentially ruining your relationship and making it pretty impossible to make him. So, when he realized that, he became so desperate that I even accused him of being a sexual predator (She smiled remembering her cluelessness).

Luckily, you guys did it on an alternate plane, and you were pregnant again with him, Piper...as it was meant to be. Chris hates you, Leo, but you guys made a truce I guess...and you, Piper, he at first was reluctant to get close to you because you had died in his past when he was only fourteen. But then it all became better I suppose.

Oh, but he was stabbed to death before anything could progress further. We were hoping to send him back to the future, for we had thought the threat of Wyatt turning evil was done with, but we hadn't accounted for Gideon, who mercilessly killed Chris for no good reason. You had just given birth to Chris when Leo...exacted revenge." Paige coughed, her throat beginning to get sore from the long explanation.  
  
"And is the threat of Wyatt turning evil over with?" Piper inquired.  
  
"We don't know. At least that's what Chris told me," Phoebe answered.  
  
Paige looked up sharply, "You saw Chris? The one from the future Chris?"  
  
"What other Chris is there?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Paige touched her forehead, mentally frustrated. This could not be happening. "Baby Chris...he's 10 now. He should be here."  
  
Phoebe shrugged, "I didn't see him,"  
  
"Didn't Chris tell you about him? Shouldn't he have known where he would be? I mean, he is, after all, another version of him."  
  
Phoebe shook her head, clueless.  
  
"Okay...we need to restore all your memories FAST. Something is terribly wrong here and I need you guys to tell me what." Paige worried. She sighed momentarily in relief when she found the spell of the hour: Memory Restoration.  
  
"Hey, I've never seen that spell before, where did it come from?" Piper asked as she read over the spell.  
  
Paige smiled at the memory of when the spell was put in the book. Well, what Phoebe had told her of it.  
  
**flashback**  
  
"Aunt Phoebe? What are you doing down there?" A 9-year old Chris inquired curiously from the top of the stairs leading to the basement. An earthquake had just shaken the house minutes ago.  
  
"Stay away, Chris! I'm handling it! Trust me." Phoebe yelled back from the basement.  
  
"Is it the Woogy?" Chris speculated. He loved that story. He knew the spell by heart.  
  
"Please, Chris stay away!" She pleaded, then continued to chant the spell Chris knew all too well.  
  
"I want to see the Woogy!" Chris whined, very aggrieved, and softly made his way down the steps.  
  
"Chris!!! Go away!" Phoebe reprimanded as she noticed his unannounced descent down into the basement.  
  
Chris pouted, but stayed put. He knew the spell, he could deal with it if it came to that.  
  
The Woogy was still moving about the basement, a black shadowy nothing, just waiting for prey. It saw Chris and immediately pounced on him, like a cat, but more vicious.  
  
"Leave him alone!!!" Phoebe yelled. Not Chris. She was supposed look after him. Please...not him.  
  
Chris glared the Woogy down and proclaimed smartly, "I could vanquish you! Try me, you big shadowy loser!!!"  
  
The Woogy backed away, his shadow retreated back into a dark corner. He spitted out, "He's a fighter. Strong will. Eck."  
  
Phoebe smiled, secretly pleased. Their whitelighter Chris was lurking somewhere inside of the curious 9-year old.  
  
She quickly recited the spell to vanquish the Woogy, but was momentarily surprised when she heard an echo. Of course, Chris was following her lead and steadfastly saying the spell along with her. "He is truly a Halliwell," She thought.  
  
After they had finished and came up into the kitchen, Chris jumped up and down excitedly, eagerly wanting to tell Phoebe something.  
  
"What is it, Chris?"  
  
"I made up a spell." He replied proudly.  
  
"What sort of a spell?"  
  
"One that restores memories! I'm going to keep it with me always in case Wyatt tries anything!!!" Chris explained enthusiastically with a familiar twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Ah, let's hear it then," She prompted, enjoying Chris's happiness.  
  
Chris became instantly shy for a second as a thought just came to mind.  
  
"Aunt Phoebe..." He started slowly, uncertain of the response he would get.  
  
"What? Don't worry, I won't judge." She assured.  
  
"I—I just wanted to know if I could putitintheBookofShadows??" Chris rushed.  
  
"The spell, you mean?" Phoebe inquired, interpreting his rushed question. She had several years' experience dealing with them.  
  
"Yes! Please, Aunt Phoebe? It's really good. I even tried it out." Chris informed, and quickly wished he had put his foot in his mouth...uh oh.  
  
"Tried it out on who?" Phoebe inquired of Chris, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Melinda..." He admitted.  
  
"Your Aunt Paige won't be too happy about that,"  
  
"But...Lynny gave me permission!"  
  
Phoebe didn't believe him one bit. She knew little Melinda worshipped Chris and would do anything he told her to and more. She feared she would even die for him.  
  
**flashback ends**  
  
She did: a couple months later.   
  
Paige blinked back tears. She had almost moved on past her daughter's death, but this memory just had to bring it back to her full fold. She just had to remember that Melinda was once alive, a spirited little girl and always seeming to know the mysteries and complexities of life. Paige always felt Melinda knew about Chris...that there was more to him than met the eye. Maybe that was why she adored him so.  
  
Paige looked up and responded softly, "It's Chris's. Your Chris."  
  
Piper noticed something was amiss with Paige and touched her shoulder lightly in a comforting manner. Even if she had just found out about her, she could feel her concern for Paige come naturally, "Are you okay?" She whispered.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine...fine," Paige said quietly, at the same time trying to convince herself of this lie.  
  
"Okay! We need to get our memories back pronto!" Phoebe reminded them.  
  
"Piper, Phoebe, Leo, you all should read it," Paige explained, and stepped back, letting them all crowd over to the Book.  
  
They read the spell and immediately after Piper became frantic and informed them, horrified, "Wyatt and Chris! The Crone...she took them!!!"  
  
Leo tried to calm Piper down and hugged her, allowing her to cry in his arms. She mumbled miserably, "My babies......."  
  
Paige couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the room. It was happening all over again...  
  
Phoebe ran out after her.


	9. Don't say I'm out of touch

_Thank you so so much for the reviews!!! Please continue, okay?_

**Chapter 8: Don't say I'm out of touch  
**  
"Paige? Come on, talk to me." Phoebe entreated, sitting next to her. They were both in Paige's bedroom. Paige was staring blankly at the wall in front of her, trying to hide her emotions by not dwelling on reality.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." She responded, ill hiding her deceit.  
  
Phoebe put her arm over her shoulders and chided lightly, "Then why are you staring at the wall as if there were something to talk about?"  
  
Paige looked at Phoebe and muttered, "I'm not going to get you out of here anytime soon, am I?"  
  
Phoebe nodded in agreement, "Honey, when something's wrong, we've got to work it out. It's the sister thing to do. Do you miss Melinda?"  
  
"Yes, I never stopped. I'm just worried that..."  
  
"Wyatt and Chris will go the same way as she did?"  
  
"My god, they're just children, Phoebe, what are we supposed to do?" Paige whispered miserably, very concerned.  
  
"The Crone didn't just take them, Paige. There's more to it." Phoebe told her quietly, taking her arm off her shoulder and looking at her hands thoughtfully. How was she going to break this to her?  
  
Paige waited for Phoebe to continue. She had a bad feeling she wouldn't like what she was about to hear.  
  
"Chris is injured and blind...the monkey, you know. Phoebe looked up at Paige, she stared back at her, horrified. And it's really bad, he has to be healed. He doesn't have much time left I think, unless the Crone will let Wyatt heal him. And he can't be cured of the blindness till..."  
  
"The Crone is vanquished, of course. Yes, yes I know that. But, Phoebe, there HAS to be another way. A way to help him, help them both even if we aren't there. Do we even know where the Crone went with them?"  
  
"Logically, it has to be the Underworld. We could scry for them." Paige shook her head furiously at that suggestion, "No! No more scrying! The Crone, probably all the demons have made sure to prevent that from working. There is another way. And I plan to find it."  
  
"For Wyatt and Chris!" Phoebe said expressively.  
  
She nodded back at her, "For Wyatt and Chris,"  
  
Just as Phoebe was leaving, she added in a small whisper, "And for my daughter..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lynne!!!" Chris screamed, apparently caught up in dream deliria.  
  
"Chris? Ssssh, it's okay. You're okay." Wyatt tried to comfort to no effect as he'd been having this dream for quite some time now. It seemed to be on replay mode or something.  
  
It was completely dark. The Crone had left them there in their prison, but there were two demonic guards outside their door. Wyatt had tried orbing, but zero joy (Willow! How'd you get into here?).  
  
Wyatt sighed and looked around, bored. He understood why the dream was haunting Chris. He hadn't been there, but Chris had told him. He was the first person he had spilled to on how he really felt about the whole ordeal. He remembered how his brother couldn't bear to tell Aunt Paige how horrible, miserable, and overall utterly awful he felt at how Lynne had died. Their mother though, pushed him to talk to Aunt Paige about it because she felt the best way to move on from these types of experiences was to have someone forgive them. She knew Chris was feeling very guilty over her death and hopefully with his aunt's forgiveness, he could finally realize that he wasn't the one to blame and that Lynne would have wanted him to "get a life" as she so often told him jokingly, smiling always.  
  
Chris sat up with a start, as if he'd been shocked, and grabbed Wyatt's hand urgently, "Heal me NOW!!!" He demanded.  
  
Wyatt just stared at him. The Crone said healing won't work here anymore than it wouldn't work in the attic.  
  
"Healing won't work, Chris."  
  
Chris stared wildly at him with a maniac glint in his eyes, "Yes it will! Yes it will! She's, she's...just do it! Hurry!" He urged and directed Wyatt's hands to his wound.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Wyatt tried to calm Chris down and did as he was told. He let the magic flow through him and reach the tips of his fingers, but still there was a blockage.  
  
"Nothing." He remarked.  
  
Chris looked around for a second as if trying to find something.  
  
"Here. I think we should do it together." Chris informed and placed his own hands over Wyatt's.  
  
And the healing glow came. Once the wound was healed, Chris smiled triumphantly, but then it faded and he whispered disappointedly, "It's gone..."  
  
Wyatt heard though. "What's gone, Chris?" He wondered. The explanation as to why his brother went momentarily nuts?  
  
Chris looked at him and just gave his usual cocky half smirk. The one that told Wyatt it was his secret and...his not to tell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe walked back dejectedly to her room, feeling so sorry for Paige. What she went through, what they ALL went through when Lynne died...it was a miracle as to how they survived the days after. And oh, Chris...poor Chris never seemed to have truly gotten over it. There was always a guilty and heartbreaking flicker in his emerald eyes anytime anyone mentioned her name or something ended up reminding him of her. She sighed and hoped her nephew would live to see the next day.  
  
"Phoebe?" A voice beckoned her back to earth. It was Chris. Apparently he had never left.  
  
Phoebe stared at him calmly and hissed, "What are you still doing here? Can the others see you?"  
  
He was sitting on her bed, in a very transparent form and he looked at her miserably and murmured softly, "Not if I don't let them. I've seen your Chris though." Phoebe demanded to know, "Why didn't you tell me about him when I still had the memory loss?"  
  
Chris smiled wryly, "I keep personal matters to myself. I know you guys would have had your memories restored anyway. You are, after all, the legendary Charmed Ones. And I know you too well...you guys would have made do anyhow." He looked up at Phoebe and winked knowingly.  
  
Phoebe stomped her foot in mock protest. "Christopher Halliwell, you tell me right now what you are doing here and what it is you're hiding!"  
  
She glared pointedly at him and he involuntarily shivered, his whole form seemed to shimmer blinking in and out...like he wasn't getting good reception.  
  
"I can't tell you that, Aunt Phoebe. I mean, I love you and all, but I just can't. Sorry." He put his head down and put weight on his hands on either side of him for support. Phoebe just knew he was unbearably anxious to tell her something, but something held him back. But what was it?  
  
"Phoebe? I..." Paige started as she looked into Phoebe's room.  
  
"Yeah?" She prompted quickly. Did she see Chris?  
  
"I thought I heard...nevermind. Listen, we need you in the attic. I have a plan. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'll be there. Wait a minute." Phoebe assured her and shooed her out the door.  
  
"Aunt Paige..." Chris spoke quietly, but he was heard. Phoebe saw him close his eyes for a second before Paige stepped back in apparent shock from seeing Chris there.  
  
"Chris? What are you...? Aren't you...? Why are you even here?" Paige rattled off, very confused and wanting answers fast.  
  
Chris sighed, suddenly feeling and looking very old and worn.  
  
"I know what you want. And I can give it to you. (he looked to Phoebe meaningfully) In private."

TBC


	10. We don't have time for that

_Thanks so much for all the reviews!!! Keep 'em coming!_

**Chapter 9: We don't have time for that  
**  
"Ok then. Paige, I'll be in the attic." Phoebe said as she left her room.  
  
Paige nodded and looked to Chris, wanting to know what, apparently, he only could tell her...offer her.  
  
Chris sighed, sat down on the bed, and started talking.  
  
"I know you want to see Melinda. But you can't, at least not for a long while. But I can tell you something about the daughter you had in my past. Melinda was meant to be no matter what. I'm just sorry she didn't stay long in either case."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'd rather not go into it. You wouldn't like it." Chris stood firm on his decision.  
  
Paige still wanted to know anyhow, so she kneeled down in front of Chris, put her hand under his chin making him look at her, face to face, eye to eye. "Now tell me, what happened?"  
  
Unannounced and out of nowhere, Chris's eyes rolled back for a second, but when they returned, Chris abruptly stood up, backed away from Paige and cried, "Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me...I...I..."  
  
A sudden chill overcame the room and they both turned to see a black hooded, darkly cloaked figure with something long in his hands.  
  
"You can not escape Death, boy. Stop running away from me and just LET IT GO." The hooded figure said firmly, with a hint of exasperation.  
  
But Chris was already gone.  
  
The hooded figure shook his head and without so much as a look at Paige, he faded out too...with only the stench of Death left behind where he had once stood.  
  
"Well, that was weird..." Paige commented. She decided that she would just deal with one problem at a time. And right now, getting her two little nephews back safe and sound was priority.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you humming?" Wyatt wondered, bored again, and desperate for something to actually talk about.  
  
Chris looked to Wyatt (he still was blind, but by now he had mastered the use of his whitelighter senses and could deal with it better), "Oh, some really old song. It got stuck in my head because this girl kept talking about it and reciting the lyrics...you know, in school?"  
  
"What band is it from? What're the lyrics, anyway?"  
  
"How should I know? I usually tune her out. All I pretty much know is that the song's about dreaming and something about purple skies and paper flowers. Wyatt, do you know if she's still around? The Crone, I mean."  
  
Wyatt answered a little exasperated, "Your senses are more tuned in. Why don't you check? Mine are kind of dull right now. I'm tired. And a little surprised it's taking mom and the others THIS LONG to get rid of the stupid old witch."  
  
Chris shrugged, neutral on the whole subject, "Maybe they're coming up with a really good plan? I mean, they did vanquish her once. They probably are figuring out a better way to get her vanquished for good this time."  
  
Chris then did as Wyatt asked and checked around with his senses.  
  
"She's coming, I think. Maybe we should go to sleep...?" Chris told him, and they both immediately lied down and fell asleep. Sleeping would make her upset, but at least she left them alone. Who complains to an unreceptive audience?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Paige orbed into the attic and was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see Phoebe and the others waiting with bated breath for explanation of her plan.  
  
"Paige? We're all here..." Piper noted to her, and at the same time brought her back to the task at hand.  
  
Paige snapped out of it and went to it, "Okay...this is the plan. We have a shimmer tracker. I already managed to find some residue from the Crone's shimmer on the floor, and I believe with this we can have something for the 'tracker' to track. And we could put some useful potions on the trackers..."  
  
"Wait...now there are two trackers? Why?" Phoebe asked for clarification.  
  
"Yes, there are two. One for Chris and one for Wyatt. Hopefully with the potions we can be able to slow down the Crone enough, so that when the trackers alert us of the exact location, we'll easily be able to vanquish her."  
  
"How we will be sure she'll be gone for good? And what's with the separate trackers for each? Why is it like that?" Piper questioned. This was very different from what they usually did.  
  
Paige sighed, and slightly regretted her creative ideas, "The trackers will go with her and make sure she's taken care of. They'll handle it. I made up a spell to insure that, but actually, maybe Phoebe could look at it? (She looked up at Phoebe, and she nodded in agreement) Chris and Wyatt both have their own trackers because the trackers are actually going to be one of their things...something that will move, preferably..."  
  
Piper interrupted, "Move? After we do what with it? Make it move?"  
  
Paige nodded and said further, "Yes, Piper, we make it move...make it alive...with a spell of course."  
  
Piper just looked at Paige. She could not believe her sons' toys would save the day? She had to admit, Paige was a little crazy.  
  
Paige noticed and tried to hold up her plan to Piper's satisfaction by continuing, "It should be a stuffed animal of some sort, a favorite stuffed animal...because then that'll work better from the stronger connection link."  
  
Piper interrupted, wondering, "And the potions? Paige, most animals DON'T HAVE HANDS, how in the world are they supposed to throw them at her?"  
  
"Yes, I know that, Piper. I just figured out what to do about that...I remember reading somewhere about animals that can accomplish great things..."  
  
Piper raised an eyebrow. Phoebe looked between the two of them, and hoped she didn't have to break up a potential fight. Leo tried to calm Piper down by touching her shoulder lightly, but she slapped him away, focused on Paige. Her sons were in danger and this was the plan?  
  
"Look, Piper, I'm sorry. But I KNOW this'll work. Haven't my ideas worked before?"  
  
Piper had to nod grudgingly at that. She was right in a way.  
  
Seeing some agreement, Paige went back to her explanation, hoping no one would interrupt again, "Anyway, this one cat happened to follow explicit directions and seemed to know who to trust somehow...but this was from another animal. But...I'm thinking we, if we all work together, can rework it and devise a spell so that the trackers will listen to us. They don't need hands when there is magical help on their side, do you see it now?"  
  
Piper thought it out for a second, then nodded understanding, "Then what about the trackers?"  
  
"Piper, you do know their favorite stuffed animals, don't you?" Paige said, matter-of-factly. This should be obvious to her.  
  
Piper looked slightly ashamed as she answered, "Yes, I know Wyatt's. But Chris's...he keeps it a secret. He's never told me."  
  
Leo quietly slipped out and orbed off. He knew.  
  
"Guys, Leo just left...why'd he do that?" Phoebe alerted them. They looked around, curious as to why he would leave without announcing it...where could he possibly go now?  
  
"Paige, can you sense him?" Piper asked. She couldn't believe that Leo left like that.  
  
"Not very well. I think he's blocking it."  
  
"Ah, come on Piper, let's just get Wyatt's tracker, and leave Paige to it, alright?" Phoebe said, wanting something productive to be done. She took Piper's hand and they both walked out. Phoebe wanted to talk to her anyhow.

TBC


	11. Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking

Thanks for the reviews!

_"Ah, come on Piper, let's just get Wyatt's tracker, and leave Paige to it, alright?" Phoebe said, wanting something productive to be done. She took Piper's hand and they both walked out. Phoebe wanted to talk to her anyhow.  
_  
**Chapter 10: Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking  
**  
"Aunt Paige? Are you alone?" Chris faded in and startled Paige out of her thoughts.  
  
"Chris?! What're you doing here?" She exclaimed, then quickly covered her mouth. She desperately hoped she hadn't been heard.  
  
Chris sighed and sat down on the couch, looking miserable.  
  
He looked up at Paige, "How are you doing? Are you saving them yet?"  
  
Paige nodded, "We have the plan. We're just on the follow through now. Piper and Phoebe are getting Wyatt's tracker, and Leo...is somewhere." Then, she had a sudden thought, and smiled slowly making Chris very suspicious of what she wanted to say or ask next.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Do you remember what your favorite stuffed animal was...when you were younger?" Paige asked. She had a feeling she was just about to hit gold. Of course he would know...  
  
"What...you mean, Grimly? What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
She pressed further, though, "What did it look like?"  
  
Chris realized what she was getting at and said, "So wait...you think your Chris might have the same favorite? How can you be so sure?"  
  
She just repeated, ignoring his doubtful comment, "What did it look like, Chris?"  
  
He just sighed and answered, "It was a black dog. Looked like one of those Newfoundland rescue dogs. I loved it. But then someone ate it."  
  
Paige raised her eyebrows, disbelieving this odd remark, "Ate it?"  
  
Chris's eyes twinkled, but he answered elusively, "Oh, no one you would know. It's not important."  
  
Paige really did not see that as true, but she let it go, and instead asked Chris, "Can you help with this spell I'm doing. I could really use some input on it."  
  
Chris shrugged, stood up and went over to where Paige was. A piece of paper was on the desk while a pencil was in her hand being tapped consistently on the old desk.  
  
"What's the spell for?" Chris asked, looking at the paper seeing many eraser marks instead of many words.  
  
"I need to come up with two. But the second one the others will help me on. This one involves trying to insure that the trackers go down with the Crone."  
  
"What's eating you? I know you. If something hadn't been bothering you, you would have been coming up with a lot of good spell ideas by now..."  
  
Paige mildly glared at him for making such an announcement, but then looking back at the largely blank paper, she had to admit that he was right. Something was bothering her and she may have let it pass while she was intently working out the basis of the plan before, but now, especially with Chris here...her mind began to wander to her daughter.  
  
"Chris?" She sighed, and just let it out, "You know the Melinda in your past? What was she like?"  
  
Chris put his hands over his face and did not dare look at her. He had thought he had made the point clear before. He slowly put his hands back down, and answered in a whisper.  
  
"Aunt Paige, Melinda didn't live long at all in my time. I'd rather not talk about it, okay?" After looking back at Paige, he had a feeling that question just was a cover for what she really wanted to know, but was too anxious and uncertain enough to ask.  
  
"Chris...did you see her?" Paige wondered, treading the subject lightly.  
  
Chris didn't say anything immediately; he just looked at her sadly.  
  
"Don't ask me that. It won't help."  
  
"Please Chris...tell me...did you see her?"  
  
Chris was silent. He didn't answer, he couldn't.  
  
"Chris? Why can't you tell me?"  
  
"Because, if I tell you, it'll be a privilege most people don't get when they lose a loved one. It's just not fair."  
  
Paige folded her arms and stared right at Chris, "What is not fair is not knowing if my daughter is okay!"  
  
"She's dead! Just deal with it. Move on. Everyone else has to. For all it's worth, she is okay. She wouldn't be anything else..."  
  
Paige was about to say something; but was interrupted by two voices laughing outside in the hallway. Phoebe and Piper were coming back.  
  
Chris immediately made himself invisible and watched with interest from his spot on the couch.  
  
"...and remember when Wyatt was little and was jealous of Chris?"  
  
"Oh yeah, he kept writing all over Chris's room: Baby bad...and I had to always clean it up." Phoebe replied, chuckling at the memory.  
  
"Aw, poor Aunt Phoebe...But you liked doing it anyway? Being an aunt...it isn't all that it's cracked up to be." Piper said putting her arm around Phoebe's shoulders, smiling at the memory.  
  
"Piper, you know I would do what it takes to help raise those two little sons of yours...you need all the help you can get...no offense of course."  
  
"None taken," Piper answered as she opened the attic door.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Paige asked.  
  
Phoebe and Piper smiled as Piper just handed her a stuffed black cat with the oddest purple eyes and answered, "Just reminiscing, you know, sorry..."  
  
Paige waved off the apology and began to carefully look at the stuffed animal and then went over to the Book of Shadows to find a spell.  
  
Phoebe went over to Paige and asked, "What about that spell you wanted to show me?"  
  
Paige answered her in a disheartened manner, "I couldn't really get around to finishing it. Maybe you could do it for me? You're really good at it anyway."  
  
Phoebe gave a genuine smile and with a "Thanks Paige," went off to see what she could do with the spell.  
  
Paige called to Piper who was sitting on the couch. Chris was on the other end of it and he quickly tried to put as much distance between his mother and him. He didn't want to be revealed to his mother when he wasn't even ready yet to do so.  
  
Piper stood up and asked what was up. Paige wondered what Wyatt called the stuffed cat. She apparently didn't know the name he had for it.  
  
Piper gave Paige an incredulous look and replied with a, "You don't know the name? Your own nephew, Paige, that's not good..."  
  
Paige grinned sheepishly at her, for the moment, just grateful that Piper wasn't angry at her as she was before.  
  
"It's Noxie anyway, short for Equinox, in case you need the proper name for it."  
  
"Oh no, the less formal the name the better. It'll insure a better connection link. Now I just have to animate it...can't find the spell though."  
  
As soon as she said that the book started flipping of its own accord. Paige had a good feeling who was behind it.  
  
Chris smiled knowing it wasn't him who had done it. As usual, his great- grandmother was giving the sisters aid when they needed it.  
  
Before Chris could react, Piper had made her way back to the couch and almost sat on him. Chris, even though he knew his mother wouldn't see him, cringed knowing that any sort of contact would alert the Grim Reaper. In short, he was screwed if he didn't leave soon.  
  
Too late.

TBC


	12. Cold

_Chris, even though he knew his mother wouldn't see him, cringed knowing that any sort of contact would alert the Grim Reaper. In short, he was screwed if he didn't leave soon.  
  
Too late.  
_  
**Chapter 11: Cold  
**  
The mysterious figure in his dark cloak and with his scythe appeared and looked thoroughly peeved that he was having SO much trouble with just one person.  
  
The Grim Reaper stared right at him. He wasn't the least bit fooled by his little invisibility trick.  
  
"Don't take him!!! Leave him alone!!!" Paige cried, rushing at the Reaper. But it was no use.  
  
Piper quickly stood up and glared pointedly at Paige, wanting to know what was going on.  
  
Chris tried to fade out, but somehow he was prevented from doing so.  
  
"Piper...Chris, the one who died years ago, is in trouble and he's here, but invisible...we have to help him somehow!" Paige explained to a confused Piper as best as she could.  
  
Phoebe urgently asked, "Where's Chris now?"  
  
The Grim Reaper answered for Paige, "That's a good question. He doesn't want to be seen...isn't that right Chris?"  
  
Chris glared viciously at the Reaper and lightly touched Phoebe's arm to assure her he was nearby.  
  
"You have to come with me now. There's no use in idling here. There's no point to it."  
  
Piper whispered, still unsure of what was going on, "Chris? Are you really there?"  
  
Chris hung his head, a tear threatening to fall down his face, but he just couldn't let his mother see him like this.  
  
The Grim Reaper looked between Chris and Piper and he suddenly came upon a realization. Chris was reluctant to let her see him, but nevertheless he could not let go of his past existence on Earth. He was a sadly conflicted soul. The Reaper, frustrated, sharply struck his scythe on the attic floor to get everyone's attention.  
  
He stared pointedly, unblinkingly at Chris and told him forcefully, "Show yourself."  
  
Chris had made a career practically of not listening to him, so he didn't see why he should listen now. "Phoebe?" He barely whispered in her ear.  
  
Phoebe quickly thought up a spell in her head and recited in a rush:  
  
_Halliwell spirit  
  
I give you leave  
  
To escape Death  
  
Of which has no right  
  
To bother you  
  
Anymore_  
  
When that didn't work, Phoebe beckoned Piper and Paige to say it with her. The Grim Reaper was beginning to get impatient. He doubted their spell could actually work.  
  
_Halliwell spirit  
  
We give you leave  
  
We sisters three_  
  
(Then Piper added in with the others repeating after her)  
  
_Of same blood  
  
And same hope  
  
That you will  
  
Escape Death  
  
Of which has no right  
  
To bother you  
  
Anymore_  
  
To the Reaper's dismay, the spell did work, and Chris faded out right before his eyes. He glared angrily at the sisters and warned them, "If you EVER do that again, I will not be AS forgiving!" And with that, he was gone too.  
  
Piper put her hands over her face and started crying. This was just too much. First her two sons, and now the son she thought had moved to a better place, hadn't...  
  
"Oh honey, it'll be okay. We'll get Wyatt and Chris back and I'm sure Chris can handle himself with whoever's hunting him," Phoebe tried to assure her, and gave her a hug.  
  
Paige looked on, all too well feeling Piper's pain, but she had just realized that something was amiss. Leo still hadn't come back from wherever he had gone off to.

TBC


	13. Expect the unexpected

_**Disclaimer:** Charmed is the property of the WB & Spelling Productions. Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.  
**A/N:** I know it's been a while, and I apologize for not posting this sooner. I'm not making any promises as to when I'll finish this story, but I do have another chapter ready to post. So look for another update in the next few days. Also, there is a brief crossover with Harry Potter at the start of this chapter - only spoilers is Book 5._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and making it one of my most-reviewed fics. :-)_

It was an amphitheater of sorts. There were the expected stone benches descending in steep steps, which led to the sunken pit where the once long ago audience could view the scenes before them taking place. Tragedies. Comedies. Many plays of an age that only existed now in books and by the whispers of those who held on to the tradition dearly as time passed…

A slight wind seemed to disturb a tattered black curtain that hung oddly on an ancient stone archway. The archway was on a raised platform, suggesting that this was important somehow…well, Leo supposed, the fact the whole thing was placed in the very center very much suggested that idea. He sometimes wondered why Chris would choose this place, of all places, to hide something. The area around him was desolate, dark, sad, and not to mention creepy and full of intense foreboding of bad things to come. It made Leo very uneasy, but he knew he couldn't just leave without getting what he came for.

But he wasn't quite sure where Chris's favorite stuffed animal was hidden in this too quiet place.

A voice took him out of his thoughts, "Were you looking for this, by any chance?"

Leo turned around and found the owner of the voice coming towards him, holding something small and furry in his arms. It was _moving…_

Leo was about to respond in the negative when the person came closer to him and he was actually able to see what he was holding. Leo knew it was definitely what he was looking for, except that it wasn't meant to be alive.

The guy just smirked sheepishly at him and explained, "You probably were expecting a stuffed animal. I couldn't help myself I guess. Sorry…it's just at this point, his eyes started to get a little watery the dog reminded me of a dog I had, you know? It was impulse I guess…I could…change him back for you? I mean if you want…"

Leo smiled awkwardly at him and answered, shaking his head, "No that's okay. In fact, you've just made it a lot easier for me."

Leo carefully took the small black dog from him as to make sure the sleeping animal didn't wake unnecessarily.

Before he could leave though, the guy asked quietly, "What's his name?"

Leo replied, "Grimly. It's my son's actually."

His eyes lit up briefly and Leo could see a touch of laughter in them.

"Grimly, then, huh? Did your son think up the name?"

Leo shrugged, "Probably. He's never really told me how he came up with it."

He simply nodded and said, "Well tell him it's a good name."

Leo looked at him oddly and pondered, curious, "And who are you, anyway? I mean, if I do tell him that, who should I name the sender?"

At this request, the other person stared at him in apparent shock over something. But then oddly enough, he began to part the hair covering his forehead revealing a curiously shaped scar in the middle.

"Does this mean anything to you?" He questioned, obviously meaning the scar on his forehead.

"No…"

He didn't answer this time though, just smiled appreciatively and abruptly disappeared right before Leo's eyes.

He shivered involuntarily at the unwelcome feeling he sensed from this place. It gave him the creeps. He rushed to orb out, unwilling to dwell on the place any further.

**

* * *

**"Take him!" The Crone ordered the two demonic guards, but they looked back at her, unsure of which 'him' she meant. 

"The blonde one, you halfwits! Just do it already!" She clarified.

Both Chris and Wyatt were sleeping and didn't really hear the orders. Chris's whitelighter senses though, woke him up and he quickly shook Wyatt to wake him up.

Unfortunately, the Crone noticed he was awake, and before Chris could do anything, the two guards had grabbed Wyatt and had taken him to the other side of the room.

Chris glared at the Crone and demanded, "What are you planning to do now?"

But Chris had to admit deep down, he was really scared. He still couldn't see and what if she was going to hurt him again? And they had taken Wyatt…

The Crone smiled in an eerily calm manner at him and said, "Oh, it's just target practice,"

Chris instinctively tried to move as far away from the Crone as he could. He hoped futilely that somehow he could get out of this alive.

The Crone continued appearing not to notice his reaction, "You see, my 'evil demonic minions' do not like being insulted by a 10-year old…so it puts me in a very compromising situation indeed…"

"Will you just get on with it? Your breath reeks when you talk…" He pretended to show his disgust, and defiantly looked up at her.

The Crone tried to keep herself from punishing him for that insult, and instead called in several demons and instructed them to do as they wished.

Chris definitely knew he was in trouble now. He wasn't sure if his whitelighter senses could make up for his eyesight, the one thing he truly needed for his powers to be completely effective.

"Wyatt!!!" He called frantically. Wyatt still hadn't woken up and was just lying on the floor in between the two guards.

Wyatt heard and immediately saw what was happening, but before he could help Chris, one of the guards zapped him with an electric zapper device, and he blacked out, his head hitting the hard floor on the way down.

Chris felt he was in serious danger of crying. This sucked, this REALLY sucked. Now he had to deal with the stupid demons on his own.

He sensed a threat coming at him, and tried to flick his hands at the spot he thought the threat would be at, but he felt something fly past him, narrowly missing his shoulder, and he just knew that his aim was off.

More things flew at him, past him, essentially anywhere in his general vicinity. He concluded that they were either energy balls or fireballs. A couple fireballs just managed to hit him on the shoulder and arm. Those hurt the worst because the fire in them was extremely hot and it stung A LOT. Chris was starting to get very frustrated as his futile attempts to freeze all things being thrown at him yielded less than adequate results.

He was in pain, immense pain, and for once he wished he could have some of Wyatt's powers. A shield of some kind would have been very welcome at this point because then he wouldn't have to struggle to keep a good aim when he could just be protected by a nice blue deflection shield.

He stood up at an agonizingly slow pace using the wall behind him for support, and decided on a new plan of attack.

Gathering any strength he had left, he anxiously waved his right arm at anything and everything coming at him from all directions.

He heard some of the demons growl in anger at his telekinesis, which was flinging all their fire/energy balls back at them. Unfortunately though, they somehow managed to avoid getting a direct hit and getting vanquished in the process.

"Wyatt!!! Wake up!!! C'mon, wake up!!!" Chris hoped Wyatt could hear him because he felt he was out of ideas to get some of these demons vanquished. Things were still flying at him full force, and he almost cried out with all the pain that he was feeling.

"_Wake up, Wyatt. Wake up. Your brother's in trouble." _

"_What??? Who are you?" Wyatt wondered, still in a deep sleep. Someone had awakened him. He just didn't know who._

"_Just wake up. Your brother needs you. Wake up…wake up…" The voice repeated on and on until it faded away as Wyatt struggled fiercely to wake himself up. He had to do something…his brother was in trouble. Chris needed him. And he wouldn't let him down._

Chris felt his anger literally boiling up inside of him, the pain was just unbearable, and being angry seemed the only way to stop himself from crying like a child.

Wyatt abruptly regained consciousness, stood up, and without preamble, formed a ball of light in each hand and vanquished the guards on either side of him.

So caught up in his anger, Chris hardly noticed that Wyatt was up, and he just continued to freeze everything (he soon got sick of flinging his arm about with no apparent results) he could sense coming his way.

"Chris!!!" Wyatt called to him, but Chris was at the moment lost to him.

An energy ball was coming straight at Chris, and he was this close to killing the demons with his bare hands. If one more energy ball HIT HIM AGAIN…

Chris flicked his hands, and Wyatt watched in amazement as the energy ball froze right in front of Chris's face, and then proceeded to blow up into pieces very slowly.

"Oh my god," Was all Wyatt could utter, and the demons too, were momentarily distracted by this odd spectacle.

The Crone reprimanded the demons and told them to stop goggling and continue what they were doing.

They instantly complied, but before they could attack, Wyatt flung balls of light at some of them, thus effectively turning the tide of the battle.

Chris started breathing heavily, still having no clue of what he had just done, and continued to flick his hands in all directions.

"Hey!" The Crone cried in frustration as she saw Chris pretty much blow up the rest of her demons. But it was obvious he didn't have a great handle on the power because sometimes the demons blew up in slow mo causing bits and pieces of their flesh to hit everyone still alive in the room. Wyatt rushed to TK all the pieces of flesh away from him and Chris and at the Crone, who at the end of the 'target practice' was covered in dead demon flesh.

The Crone glared viciously at them and declared, "This is not over!"

Wyatt grinned, dismissing her statement, and instead suggesting, "Would you like a spoon with that?"

She didn't bother to answer and just walked out of the room, taking off some flesh entangled in her hair as she went.

Chris took a couple deep breaths--in and out--to calm himself down, and after he sat down, he asked Wyatt, "What happened?"

Wyatt continued to grin and plopped down next to Chris answering, "You, little brother, just blew up the bad, bad demons."

"Really? I blew up the bad, bad demons?!" And here he was thinking he wanted Wyatt's powers when his were just getting better and better.

"Oh yeah you did." Wyatt responded enthusiastically and proceeded to heal Chris in the manner that Chris told him to do so last time.

TBC...


	14. It was good, once

**A/N: Here's the latest. Good news is that I'll have another update in the next week or so. I hope you like this chapter - sorry for the cliffhanger!**

_- It was good, once - _

Leo still wasn't back yet, but they all kept busy doing what was necessary to make Paige's plan a success.

"Done!" Phoebe announced and handed the paper to Paige, who looked at it and put the paper down on the table. At the moment, she was busy configuring crystal collars to put on the animals. The collars were meant to be a connection to the two crystals that would stay in the attic. They would tell the animals what to do through the two attic crystals, and hopefully the crystal collars would pick up what they wanted the animals to do.

Paige looked to Piper, who was supposed to be working on the activation spell for the connection between the animals and them.

Paige had checked her progress around half an hour ago, so she knew Piper had done something. Now though, Piper was very much ignoring her task.

Paige sighed, and silently told Phoebe to go talk to her. Paige was determined to be focused on her plan, Chris and Wyatt depended on it.

Phoebe went on over to the couch, sitting down with her legs folded to her side and her elbow bent at the top of the couch in a casual manner. She simply looked at Piper and waited for her to talk.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" She started, staring at the space in front of her, but gave a quick glance to Phoebe anyhow.

"Agree to what, honey?" She prompted.

Piper stood up and threw up her hands in sheer frustration, "To this…to ALL of this! How did I ever think I could handle being what I am? I mean, I try to have a normal life, have a husband, have some kids, take care of things around the house, but still demons just HAVE to come after us! I'm tired of it all, Phoebe. I just want things to settle down so I can breathe freely for once."

Phoebe thought over what she was trying to say, but she had a hard time relating to her predicament. She loved being a witch and she didn't have a family like Piper had to contend with. But she knew Piper's heart was in the right place because after all, it was just hardly a year ago that her niece…their niece had died from a demonic attack. And all the other deaths still before that one…of people they were close to and even to this day missed terribly…Prue…she was the very first death that had hit both the sisters hard, and made them realize that their gifts could be curses too.

All Phoebe managed to say in response was, "I'm sorry about Chris. I'm sorry you didn't get to see him."

Piper sat down and looked at her, tears welling up in her eyes, which she quickly tried to wipe away with the back of her hand.

"Phoebe, he is my son, no matter from what future he came from, and I deserve to see him. I'm his mother and to just think that he didn't want me to see him really hurts. It's like Prue dying all over again…and not being able to see her at all…" Piper began to cry softly and Phoebe automatically put her arms around her, letting her cry on her shoulder.

"Piper…but you eventually were able to see Prue again, remember?" Phoebe reminded her lightly.

"I know…it's just Chris leaving like that brings back memories that I'd tried to leave alone, but they just keep coming back…"

"But what about your two sons, Piper? Think about them…dwelling on the past while their futures are in danger isn't the thing to do. I know you love them to death, Piper, and believe me, Chris will be eternally grateful if you do your job rather than worrying over him. You know how self-conscious that boy is…" Phoebe joked lightly at the end, hoping to make her sister smile a bit.

Piper chuckled a little, tears still in her eyes, but they seemed to be lessening.

She glanced at the paper in front of her, and looked at Phoebe, slightly embarrassed, and asked, "Maybe you could help me with this spell? I got a little sidetracked,"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow quizzically at her and laughed grabbing the paper and pencil from her and with a careful eye, expertly finished off the spell for her.

Just then, Leo orbed in.

Piper carefully stood up from the couch, arms folded, and impatiently waiting for an explanation.

Leo grinned sheepishly at them all and said simply, "Chris's tracker…"

They all looked to find a very alive small black dog in his arms. He set it down as it was becoming very fussy. Unfortunately though, the dog found the cat meowing near Paige and eagerly chased after it. Suffice it to say, the cat was not having as much fun.

"Well, at least the dog's taken care of…" Paige stated, trying to break the tension.

"Huh…at least," Piper answered, still staring at Leo. Her own husband sneaking off like that! God knows she had enough to deal with with her own two mischievous sons.

* * *

"Chris…wake up. I need you to wake up. Please." Wyatt pleaded to his brother, who for the past couple hours was just not waking up from some nightmare he was having. No matter what Wyatt tried, Chris still kept on sleeping, stuck in a nightmare. Wyatt himself wasn't getting any sleep as he had been awakened early in the night to Chris's screams and cries, and he knew he just couldn't go back to sleep if Chris was unable to. 

_It started out like a normal dream, but what Chris didn't know was that that was just a cover for what was to come. _

"_No orbing your cousin around the house when she's sick…" Paige reminded a 9-year old Chris, who pouted and walked up the stairs, Lynny after him as always._

"_Paige," Piper caught her sister's attention and Paige turned around to face her, "You know Lynny's going to have to learn how to orb properly sometime soon. In this family…safety measures need to be taken."_

_Paige sighed for the umpteenth time. This was starting to get repetitive. Her daughter was only six and everyone was already ganging up on the mother to get her 'magically protected' as soon as possible._

"_I know Piper, I know…it's just I'm worried she may misuse it. I mean you know how teenage girls are like, what if she isn't thinking and happens to get lost and can't orb back? What if a demon attacks her and she can't orb out? I think it's better if I know she's safe and not orbing off to god knows where."_

"_All the better to get her orbing before she is a 'teenage girl'. The sooner the better, I would say."_

_Paige looked at Piper with a small smirk on her face and asked, "Hmmm, I'm sure your two little sons aren't causing you any worry when they orb off practically every minute."_

_Piper shrugged, "It's not my fault. Wyatt was really into magic even before he was born, so I couldn't stop him from doing what he's used to doing…and well, Chris with Wyatt…I rather not stop the inevitable. I knew Chris wouldn't be clueless for long with Wyatt 'teaching' him."_

_Paige patted Piper on the shoulder, grinning at her calm attitude toward her troublesome sons. Paige wasn't at that stage yet, but she hoped she would be just as calm about her own daughter as Piper was with Wyatt and Chris._

_Chris was still at the stairs listening in on what his mom and aunt were saying. He smiled, and whispered to Lynny to take his hand. _

_They orbed out, unnoticed._

_Then before 10-year old Chris could realize what was happening, the dream began to take a sharp turn towards a familiar nightmare._

To Be Cont'd...


End file.
